


Max's Secret Hobby

by raptor4d4



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Foot Fetish, Hypnotism, Jewelry, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Pictures, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: One day Chloe discovers a box hidden in Max's room and learns of a very intriguing secret hobby of hers...





	Max's Secret Hobby

[Disclaimer]  
Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.  
This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.  
This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.  
Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** Max’s Secret Hobby **

“Bullshit.”

“It’s not!”

“There’s no way!”

“It’s true.”

“Prove it then.”

Max Caulfield and Chloe Price emerged from Max’s dorm room at Blackwell Academy. Max shushed Chloe as they crept across the hall to Victoria’s room. Max grinned slyly and knocked on the door. 

Minutes ago Chloe was rummaging around Max’s room looking for a lost pair of sunglasses she left behind and stumbled upon a small box hidden under Max’s bed. It had only two contents. A small purple crystal attached to a chain and a book. 

_Hypnosis for Fun and Pleasure_

Needless to say Chloe was very intrigued by this find and confronted Max. Max’s face immediately turned red and tried to laugh it off as a passing interest she once had. But Chloe wasn’t fooled. She could always tell when Max was keeping secrets. There was more to this book than just a passing interest. Eventually Max gave in and admitted the truth. Besides photography, her biggest hobby was actually practicing to be a hypnotist. She became fascinated by it after watching a hypnosis show back in Seattle and has been quietly practicing with it ever since. According to Max, she had become quite skilled at it. So skilled in fact that she could make several of her classmates do anything she wanted…

Chloe greeted this revelation with both awe and skepticism. On one hand it would be awesome if she could really do this stuff. But on the other hand she had trouble believing shy little Max had the courage to secretly turn her classmates into her personal hypno slaves. Max offered up a test of her abilities. Her “lucky” test subject right now was none other than Victoria Chase…

“No shit! You’ve made _Victoria_ your—“

“SHHHH!!”

Max shushed her as they heard movement in Victoria’s room. The door opened and Victoria appeared, her expression immediately turning sour when she saw the two of them. 

“What do _you_ want, Caulfield?” she asked coldly, glaring at Max. 

Max only smiled evilly in response, visibly disturbing Victoria. But she quickly regained her composure and waited patiently for Max to say what she wanted, ready to slam the door in her face afterwards. To Victoria’s surprise, Max didn’t say anything and instead held up the purple crystal Chloe found. She held it from the end of the chain and let the crystal dangle in front of Victoria’s face. 

“Victoria. Do you see the crystal?”

Chloe watched in awe as Victoria’s eyes suddenly glazed over. Her gaze shot to the crystal and her expression went blank. 

“I see the crystal…” Victoria replied softly without a hint of emotion in her voice.

“Follow the crystal…” Max continued. She proceeded to swing the crystal like a pendulum. Victoria’s eyes were locked on it, ignoring everything else to stay focused on the purple crystal as it swung back and forth. 

Back and forth. 

Back and forth…

Victoria’s eyes fluttered the longer she watched. Her body become utterly relaxed to the point that Chloe was shocked that she didn’t just slump to the floor. Once Max was sure she was good and under her spell, she moved on to the next stage. 

“Listen to my voice, Victoria.”

“…I am listening…to your voice…” Victoria echoed in her soft, emotionless tone. 

“You will obey my voice. You will obey my commands.”

“I will…obey your voice. I will obey your commands.”

“Repeat.”

“I will obey your voice. I will obey your commands,” Victoria repeated more firmly. Max had her repeat it a few more times and then stopped swinging the crystal. She put it away and snapped her fingers in Victoria’s face. Victoria jerked as she snapped out of her trance and looked at Max in confusion. 

“Who am I?” Max asked, pointing at herself. 

Victoria blinked a couple times before answering like it was the most obvious question in the world. “You are Max Caulfield. You are my Mistress.”

Chloe’s legs almost gave out from the shock. It…it worked! Or at least it looked like it was working! Victoria actually called Max her _Mistress!!_ She NEVER thought she’d hear that uppity skank call ANYONE that!

“And what do you do with your Mistress?” Max asked.

“I obey my Mistress,” Victoria answered, again like it was extremely obvious. 

“Good. Now dress in your best and come over to my room in five minutes.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Victoria retreated back into her room and gently closed the door. Grinning from ear to ear, Max returned to her room, stopping to snap Chloe out of her stupor and bring her inside. 

“That wasn’t a trick, was it?” Chloe asked once they were back in her room. “You and Victoria aren’t planning some weird prank on me, are you?”

Max laughed. “You know as well as I do that Victoria would never knowingly be my slave, even in pretend.”

Chloe was at a loss for words. It was real! Max had actually hypnotized Victoria! Immediately her mind was filled with the limitless possibilities. They could make Victoria do anything they wanted! Chloe regularly fantasized about all the humiliating things she wanted to see happen to that skank. Now they could do some of them!

At exactly five minutes after they left Victoria, there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” 

The door opened and Chloe had to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. Victoria…was naked. Almost naked, anyway. When Max ordered her to “dress in her best” it compelled Victoria to strip herself of her normal clothes and replace them with various bits of jewelry. Around her wrists were gold manacles. She wore gold anklets and a gold choker. Victoria always wore the best jewelry and now she was wearing them for Max and Chloe’s pleasure! 

Victoria closed the door behind her and stood in front of them as straight as a rod, awaiting new orders. 

“I am here, Mistress. What is your command?” Victoria asked calmly and politely. Chloe couldn’t hold it in anymore and broke down in laughter. Even Max let out some giggling. Victoria was unfazed by it and quietly waited for her next command.

“If you liked that, you’re going to love _this!_ ” Max said gleefully. “Victoria, act like a chicken!”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Without any hesitation at all Victoria crouched down, pressed her wrists to her sides to make her arms look like wings and began clucking like a chicken. 

“Buck-buck, buck-KA! Buck-buck, buck-KA!”

She hopped around the room like a chicken and even pecked on the ground with her nose like it were a beak. Max and Chloe couldn’t take it anymore and completely broke down in a hysterical fit as Chicken Victoria moved around the room. She kept up her act until Max told her to stop, returning to her upright, rigid pose.

“This is what I love doing most…” Max said evilly. She stood up and removed her clothes. Chloe grew wet seeing Max’s sexy little body but stayed silent as she finished stripping and sat back down on the bed. 

“Now, my slave…worship me.” Max stuck out her foot. Victoria smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, Mistress. I live to serve.”

Victoria dropped to her knees and gently took Max’s foot. She held it delicately like it was the most precious thing in the world, eyeing it like it was too. Chloe gasped as she watched Victoria kiss Max’s big toe and suck on it. She then licked the sole, running her tongue from the heel up to the toes, before pressing her foot against her face. 

“You are so beautiful, Mistress…” Victoria said lovingly. She licked her foot some more. “It is an honor to serve you.” She kissed Max’s shin and ran her tongue up to her knee. “Thank you for letting this lowly whore serve you…” She kissed Max’s knee and gently spread open her legs. Victoria gasped in awe and her face turned read as she gazed upon her ultimate prize, Max’s pussy…

“I am…so unworthy of your greatness…” she breathed. 

“Yes, you are,” Max agreed. “But I will let you lick my pussy…”

“Thank you, Mistress!” Victoria immediately dove in. Her face disappeared between Max’s legs and she moaned loudly and happily as she ate out her Mistress. Max moaned and leaned her head back as she savored Victoria’s skillful tongue as it teased her clit. Victoria got her nice and wet before sliding her tongue inside her. 

“Of fuck! Yes! Just like that!” Max moaned. “Good slave! You’re a good slave!” Max heard a moaning between her legs that translated to “Thank you, Mistress!” Victoria did not dare remove herself until her Mistress commanded it or climaxed. She slithered her tongue around inside her and gulped down her delicious juices. She was eager to please! She was eager to pleasure! Victoria had done it many times over the past few months. She was Max’s favorite plaything…

“So what do you think, Chloe? …Chloe?”

It took Max a moment to realize that Chloe was no longer sitting next to her on the bed. She looked around and spied Chloe to her right. Her blue-haired girlfriend was standing in the middle of the room, completely naked unless you counted the strap-on she was wearing. Max was so distracted that she didn’t notice Chloe get up, strip and pull out her strap-on from her desk. Chloe smiled evilly and stroked the dildo like it were a real cock. Max smiled back. As much as she was enjoying this, it wasn’t fair for her to hog all the fun…

“Victoria, stop.”

Victoria obeyed, removing her face from between Max’s legs and looked up at her expectantly. “Yes, Mistress?”

Max pointed to Chloe. “Present yourself to her. You will obey Mistress Chloe…”

Victoria looked over and saw Chloe with her strap-on. Her hypnotized mind now registered Chloe as a Mistress as well and was just as eager to please her. 

“What is your command, Mistress Chloe?”

Chloe pointed to the wall and growled, “Up against the wall, bitch! Present yourself!”

“Yes, Mistress Chloe.”

Just being called Mistress made Chloe so horny. She could barely contain her excitement as Victoria positioned herself by the wall, bent over and stuck her ass out. She rested her hands on the wall and bowed her head. 

“I am ready, Mistress Chloe. Please use my holes however you wish.”

“Oh I’m gonna!” Chloe wasted no time getting started. She grabbed Victoria’s ass and paused only to decide which hole she wanted to fuck. She decided…on her ass.

“Take THIS!” Chloe plunged the dildo into Victoria’s asshole. The slave grunted in pain but did not move. Her face burned red and she moaned from both pain and pleasure as Chloe thrust her hips to pound her ass. 

“You like this, bitch?! YOU LIKE THIS??”

“Yes! Yes, Mistress Chloe! I love it!”

“What do you love? SAY IT!”

“I love serving Mistress Chloe! I love getting my ass fucked! I love being pounded from behind!”

Chloe picked up the pace, thrusting the dildo as deep into Victoria’s asshole as she could. 

“You like it because you are a dirty little anal whore!” Chloe growled, her eyes burning and fierce. “SAY IT!”

“Yes, Mistress!” Victoria nodded feverishly. “I am a dirty little anal whore! I love having my ass violated by my Mistress! Please fuck me more!”

Victoria’s words turned Chloe on even more than the ass-fucking she was giving her. She hated Victoria for years. Having her at her mercy like this was a dream come true! She fucked her as fast and as hard as she possibly could, all the while with Max sitting back and enjoying the show. She lay on her bed and watched with a red face and a wet cunt. She fingered herself fiercely and squeezed her tits as she watched her girlfriend work over their slave good and hard. Eventually her fingers proved insufficient and Max decided to join the fun.

Max retrieved her second strap-on and donned it. Seeing Max do this, Chloe ordered Victoria to straighten up and face Max. With the dildo from Chloe’s strap-on still in her ass, Victoria turned away from the wall to face her primary Mistress. Seeing the second strap-on, Victoria immediately knew what to do. She bent over and opened her mouth, offering it up to Max to fuck. Max grabbed her head and thrust her dildo down Victoria’s throat. The slave gagged and choked for a few moments as Max began her throat-fucking but swiftly regained her composure. Victoria closed her eyes and let her Mistresses work her over. She let Chloe grab her by the wrists and pull on her arms to plow her even harder, all while keeping Max’s dildo in her mouth. 

Mistress Max and Mistress Chloe exchanged high-fives and laughs as they fucked their pet. They fucked her for hours, occasionally swapping positions and changing holes. They pulled out their whole repertoire of sex toys and tried them all out on their pet, making them do every humiliating thing they could think of to make them wet. But time had no meaning for these horny lovers. In their fun and excitement, midnight came in a flash. 

Their bodies covered in sweat, Max and Chloe rested on the bed while Victoria lay sprawled on the floor with vibrating dildos in her ass and pussy. Max and Chloe both enjoyed the afterglow of the intense sex they just had. Chloe especially enjoyed it, this being her first time playing with Victoria.

“That…was…the BEST!” she laughed. Max only smiled. 

“You can do this anytime you want?” Chloe asked. 

“Any time. Though I rotate her with the other girls. Don’t want to get tired of using any of them.”

Chloe straightened up and looked at her girlfriend in shock. “How many slaves do you have?”

Max pretended to count before grinning at Chloe and saying, “Nine total. So almost everyone who’s on this floor right now…”

Chloe couldn’t believe it! She had a whole harem going! This was just the beginning of the fun they could have! But one thing bothered Chloe.

“Do any of them _know_ what you’re doing to them? Do they remember any of this?”

“Of course not! I erase their memories as soon as I’m done with them. They have no idea they’re my pets…”

“Incredible…”

Chloe laid back down and stared at the ceiling, her mind swimming with the possibilities. Nine slaves. Victoria was one. She was willing to bet her two minions Taylor and Courtney were on the list too. Max _had_ to have included Dana. That girl was too sexy to pass up! Though Kate and Max were good friends, Max said she ensnared everyone on this floor so it had to include her too. That also meant she made slaves out of Brooke, Stella, Juliet and…

Wait a minute.

There were only eight people on this dorm floor. There used to be Alyssa but she had to transfer to another school. So who was number nine? Who else was on this floor right now? She asked Max this. Max was silent for a while, her hand sliding underneath a nearby pillow. She sat up and smiled at her girlfriend in a way she had never seen her smile before…

“Chloe?”

Max pulled her hand out from under the pillow. From her fist she let drop the purple crystal from earlier, the chain gripped firmly between her fingers. She dangled it in front Chloe’s face. 

“Do you see the crystal?”

Something clicked in Chloe’s mind. Immediately all her thoughts and concerns vanished and were replaced by the crystal.

The crystal…

“I see the crystal…” Chloe replied softly, her voice devoid of emotion. 

“Good. Then follow the crystal…”

Max swung the crystal back and forth like a pendulum.

Back and forth.

Back and forth…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
